tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Thag 1 PTS: Thag 1-120 - Single Verses(excerpt)
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Single Verses(excerpt) Translated from the Pali by : Thanissaro Bhikkhu © 2004 ---- 'Thag 1 PTS: Thag 1-120 - Single Verses(excerpt)' 'Subhuti (Thag 1.1)' ---- My hut is roofed, comfortable, free of drafts; my mind, well-centered, set free. I remain ardent. So, rain-deva. Go ahead & rain. 'Mahakotthika (Thag 1.2)' ---- Calmed, restrained, giving counsel unruffled, he lifts off evil states of mind — as the breeze, a leaf from a tree. 'Kankharevata (Thag 1.3)' ---- the discernment of the Tathagatas, like a fire ablaze in the night, giving light, giving eyes, to those who come, subduing their doubt. See also: Ud 5.7 (Kankharevata = Revata the Doubter). 'Bhalliya (Thag 1.4)' ---- Who scatters the troops of the King of Death — as a great flood, a very weak bridge made of reeds — is victorious, for his fears are dispersed. He's tamed, unbound, steadfast in himself. 'Vanavaccha (Thag 1.13)' ---- The color of blue-dark clouds, glistening, cooled with the waters of clear-flowing streams covered with ladybugs: those rocky crags refresh me. 'Vanavaccha's pupil (Thag 1.14)' ---- My preceptor said to me: Let's go from here, Sivaka. My body stays in the village, my mind has gone to the wilds. Even though I'm lying down, I go. There's no tying down one who knows. 'Belatthasisa (Thag 1.16)' ---- Just as a fine thoroughbred steed, with swishing tail & mane runs with next-to-no effort, so my days & nights run with next-to-no effort now that I've gained a happiness not of the flesh. 'Singalapita (Thag 1.18)' ---- There was an heir to the One Awakened, a monk in the Bhesakala forest, who suffused this whole earth with the perception of "bones." Quickly, I'd say, he abandoned sensual passion. 'Nigrodha (Thag 1.21)' ---- I'm not afraid of danger, of fear. Our Teacher's adept in the Deathless. Where danger, where fear do not remain: that's the path by which the monks go. 'Cittaka (Thag 1.22)' ---- Peacocks, crested, blue, with gorgeous necks, cry out in the Karamvi woods, thrilled by the cold wind. They awaken the sleeper to meditate. 'Gosala (Thag 1.23)' ---- I — having eaten honey-rice in a bamboo patch and rightly grasping the aggregates' arising-disbanding — will return to the hillside, intent on seclusion. 'Nandiya (to Mara) (Thag 1.25)' ---- Like splendor, his mind, continually fruitful: Attack a monk like that, you Dark One, and you'll fall into pain. 'Abhaya (Thag 1.26)' ---- Hearing the well-spoken words of the Awakened One, Kinsman of the Sun, I pierced what is subtle — as if, with an arrow, the tip of a horse-tail hair. 'Harita (Thag 1.29)' ---- Harita, raise yourself up- right and, straightening your mind — like a fletcher, an arrow — shatter ignorance to bits. 'Suppiya (Thag 1.32)' ---- I'll make a trade: aging for the Ageless, burning for the Unbound: the highest peace, the unexcelled rest from the yoke. 'Tissa (Thag 1.39)' ---- As if struck by a sword, as if his head were on fire, a monk should live the wandering life — mindful — for the abandoning of sensual passion. 'Sirivaddha (Thag 1.41)' ---- Lightning lands on the cleft between Vebhara & Pandava, but, having gone to the cleft in the mountains, he's absorbed in jhana — the son of the one without compare, the one who is Such. 'Sumangala (Thag 1.43)' ---- So freed! So freed! So thoroughly freed am I from three crooked things: my sickles, my shovels, my plows. Even if they were here, right here, I'd be done with them, done. Do jhana, Sumangala. Do jhana, Sumangala. Sumangala, stay heedful. 'Ramaneyyaka (Thag 1.49)' ---- Even with all the whistles & whistling, the calls of the birds, this, my mind, doesn't waver, for my delight is in oneness. 'Vimala (Thag 1.50)' ---- The earth's sprinkled with rain, wind is blowing, lightning wanders the sky, but my thoughts are stilled, well-centered my mind. 'Kutiviharin (Thag 1.56)' ---- Who's in the hut? A monk's in the hut — free from passion, with well-centered mind. Know this, my friend: The hut you built wasn't wasted. 'Kutiviharin (Thag 1.57)' ---- This was your old hut, and you aspire to another, new hut. Discard your hope for a hut, monk. A new hut will be painful all over again. 'Vappa (Thag 1.61)' ---- One who sees sees who sees, sees who doesn't. One who doesn't see doesn't see who sees or who doesn't. 'Ekuddaniya (Thag 1.68)' ---- Exalted in mind & heedful: a sage trained in sagacity's ways. He has no sorrows, one who is Such, calmed & ever mindful. 'Manava (Thag 1.73)' ---- On seeing an old person; & a person in pain, diseased; & a person dead, gone to life's end, I left for the life gone forth, abandoning the sensuality that entices the heart. 'Susarada (Thag 1.75)' ---- Good the sight of the well-rectified: Doubt is cut off, intelligence grows. Even fools they make wise — so the company of the true is good. 'Nita (Thag 1.84)' ---- Asleep the whole night, delighting in company by day: when, when will the fool bring suffering & stress to an end? 'Sunaga (Thag 1.85)' ---- Adept in a theme for the mind, sensing the savor of solitude, practicing jhana, masterful, mindful, you'd attain a pleasure not of the flesh. 'Nagita (Thag 1.86)' ---- Outside of this path, the path of the many who teach other things doesn't go to Unbinding as does this: Thus the Blessed One instructs the Community, truly showing the palms of his hands. Note : This is a reference to the fact that the Buddha was an "open-handed" teacher who held nothing back. See DN 16. The suttas addressed to Nagita are among the most plain-spoken passages in the Canon. See AN 5.30, AN 6.42, and AN 8.86. 'Eraka (Thag 1.93)' ---- Sensual pleasures are stressful, Eraka. Sensual pleasures aren't ease. Whoever loves sensual pleasures loves stress, Eraka. Whoever doesn't, doesn't love stress. 'Cakkhupala (Thag 1.95)' ---- I'm blind, my eyes are destroyed. I've stumbled on a wilderness track. Even if I must crawl, I'll go on, but not with an evil companion. 'Khitaka (Thag 1.104)' ---- How light my body! Touched by abundant rapture & bliss, — like a cotton tuft borne on the breeze — it seems to be floating — my body! 'Jenta (Thag 1.111)' ---- Going forth is hard; houses are hard places to live; the Dhamma is deep; wealth, hard to obtain; it's hard to keep going with whatever we get: so it's right that we ponder continually continual inconstancy. 'Vanavaccha (Thag 1.113)' ---- With clear waters & massive boulders, frequented by monkeys & deer, covered with moss & water weeds, those rocky crags refresh me. 'Kimbila (Thag 1.118)' ---- As if sent by a curse, it drops on us — aging. The body seems other, though it's still the same one. I'm still here & have never been absent from it, but I remember myself as if somebody else's. 'Isidatta (Thag 1.120)' ---- The five aggregates, having been comprehended, stand with their root cut through. For me the ending of stress is reached; the ending of fermentations, attained.